Mirco Djorkaev
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 26 Hometown: St Petersburg, FL Occupation: Real Estate Agent 3 Words to Describe Yourself: I am the Ultimate Seductor. Athletic, Manly, Charismatic, no damn Girl can resist me. What is your personnal claim to fame ? I don't know... Having slept with more women than I can actually count ? Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? The ideal scenario for me would be a girl winning the first HOH and then myself sneaking under the covers of the HOH bed and get into her head. Then, I would create the basis of an important and lasting alliance. Best. Plan. Ever. What would be your ideal ally? A clone of myself ? Oh damn that sounds so narcissistic (laugh) No seriously, a girl which will trust me with her life so that we can go to the end together, her the pawn, me the pawn master. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I'm definitely gonna have to flirt my way to the end... And that's okay ! When you're so successful with ladies, you better use this quality to the fullest. Any last words ? I am the Casanova of this house... C'mon ladies, don't resist me ! You'll get the Runner-up seat, that's nice, right ? Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Right off the bat, Mirco appeared to be one of the biggest gameplayer of the season. He created the very first alliances of his season, the Four Aces with the first HOH Javi as well as Eddie who happened to be at the right place at the right time, and Perri who he seemed to... like very much. This alliance's main goal was to control Javi's HOH and it rapidly split up when it failed to do so. Then, Mirco joined the Peanuts' Squad with Perri who he was determined to make his showmance. The alliance was composed of 9 people and allowed Lilly to escape the first eviction... Only to be voted out at the next round. Rapidly, he fell on the right side of the alliance, when he bonded with Shane and Justine, a showmance which controlled the house on many occasions as they won 7 HOH Competition together. They evicted people in the minority of the alliance as well as their fiercest opponents such as Javi or Shay. During Week 4, Shane and Justine turned their back on Perri who they considered was too much of a social threat. The young woman rapidly found more loyal allies on the other side of the house and Mirco was thrown in a rather delicate situation. On the one hand, he was really tied up with the showmance, but on the other hand, he did not want to burn bridges with Perri. Many times, he tried to seduce her but was unsuccessful doing so. It is still unclear wether it is Perri who manipulated openly Mirco or if it was in fact the other way round as the young woman was more and more attached to the Real Estate Agent. The result is the same : even though they were on two different sides of the house, they kept each other safe from eviction many times. Perri was often targetted by her nemesis Justine and Mirco voted to keep her almost every time. Even when she was eventually voted out during Week 10, he voted to keep her. She also saved him one or two times by convincing her allies to keep Mirco in the house. After Perri's exit, Mirco developed a bond with Sami, the leader of the opposing alliance who trusted the young woman and her choices. The two men got rid of Shane who was the biggest competition threat in the house. However, the following week, when his showmance Justine won the last HOH and Eddie, Sami's ally cast the sole vote to evict, Mirco was evicted. As the eighth member of the jury, he voted for Sami to win the game over Eddie. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants